


Please Mate Me, Tony

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [64]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:an abo prompt: Peter is the new member of the avengers. He’s an omega young boy. Usually Tony doesn’t care about having omegas in the group; Nat is an omega too and all of them alfas have always respected her, even him. So when Peter starts being around, Tony doesn’t understand the sudden raise of his instincts. He catches himself thinking about Peter intensely. He doesn’t want him to get hurt. He doesn’t want the alfa members to be near to him and he wants to provide him. Tony doesn’t get it.





	Please Mate Me, Tony

Tony has never had problems with omegas. He’s never had problems with omegas being in charge, with strong omegas, smart omegas.

His father was sexist, and so Tony flung himself so far away from anything sexist at all, that he made an omega CEO of his company.

Hell, Natasha Romanov, the scariest mother fucking person on the planet, is an omega. The smartest person he’s ever met, maybe even smarter than Tony himself, Bruce, is an omega—although Hulk is an alpha, he still doesn’t know how that works.

So why the fuck does he have a problem with Peter Parker?

Peter, or Spider-Man, is an omega. He’s awesome; he’s strong and bad ass and more than capable.

But Tony’s monkey brain decided it wants to protect Peter. Keep him out of danger. Keep him away from other alphas. Wants to be with him all the time, give him food all the time, hover.

Peter doesn’t notice, but others do.

~

Like the time he growled at Steve.

Steve gives him a look when Tony growls at Steve, putting a protective hand on Peter. “Hiya Mr. Rogers! I’m Peter Parker, we’ve met.”

Steve frowns. “Yeah, you kicked my friends’ asses.” He says. He’s still looking at Tony.

Peter beams. “Thank you!” He says. “I’m so excited being here…”

~

Or when Bruce had asked if Tony was going into rut soon.

“What? No? I don’t have rut again for a few months. Why?”

Bruce shrugged. “You’re making a nest. Usually omegas do that, or an alpha in rut.”

Tony looks down, realizing Bruce is right. He has Peter surrounded in blankets and pillows, water bottles, tea, popcorn, protein bars laid out.

Peter doesn’t notice it’s all for him. He just eats his popcorn and watches the TV closely, cuddling into the blankets.

Tony blushes and looks to Bruce. “I don’t have a mate to make a nest for.” He says.

Bruce looks to Peter, then back to Tony, eyebrows raised.

~

Or the time Clint had been sparring with the spider, and Tony had made them stop, growling at Clint.

“Come on Tony, he’s ten times stronger than me. He can handle himself.”

Peter had pouted. “Come on Mr. Stark, I can handle myself.”

Tony glares at Clint, standing in a defensive posture. He steps back to Peter, protecting him.

Natasha had sighed loudly. “The alpha hormones in here are making me angsty. Get out Tony, it’s my turn to spar anyway.”

~

Or the time Peter had gone into heat and Tony had banned all the other alpha avengers from entering the building. The entire staff actually, only betas and omegas left.

He had smothered Peter in blankets, given him water bottles and protein bars and boxes full of heat supplies.

He had stalked the hallways, wanting to be in there and knot-

Did he just… say he wanted to knot Peter?

~

Thor was the last straw. Tony was hovering above Peter as he did his homework, watching closely. He growled softly at anyone who walked by, hand on Peter at all times.

“Man of Iron, you must mate your omega at once. You are putting the rest of us on edge.”

Tony gasps and pulled back. “I-“

Peter looked up, eyes wide. “You want to mate me?” He asks.

Tony panics. “I- I don’t- I didn’t- I shouldn’t-“

Peter stands, rubbing his neck against Tony’s. Tony gasps. He just got scented by Peter…

“Kid…”

“Tony, thank god you want me. I’ve wanted you for so long, please, I want to be your omega.”

Tony swallows thickly, watching as Peter exposes his neck in offering. “We uh… we have to ask your aunt first…”

Peter swueals happily and takes his hand. “Let’s go! Let’s go now!!”

~

So, maybe Tony is a dumbass. Literally everyone else noticed Tony wanted to mate Peter except for him.

Well, at least, now he has a perfect mate sleeping next to him. Tony smiles and kisses Peter’s cheek, smiling as the omega whines softly in his sleep.

Tony sighs. He’s so happy.


End file.
